unofficialcupheadfandomcom-20200214-history
Goopy Le Grande
Goopy Le Grande is one of the first bosses found through Inkwell Isle One on Cuphead. He is the second easiest boss fight, behind the Root Pack. Goopy Le Grande is considered the second boss of the game. Appearance Goopy Le Grande is a blue slime that resembles a ball, he has a red small nose. Goopy Le Grande seems to have two rows of six teeth. He has white gloves and small arms. He has a hat that matches with his skin. In his first phase, he appears as described above, with blue skin, a red nose, white gloves and a hat that almost looks like that it is skin. In the next phase, he starts his changes. In his second phase, Goopy becomes bigger after swallowing a pill. His nose is slightly is in the same size, but seems smaller. His teeth are completely larger, his gloves will now turn in red standard boxing gloves, he will gain brown eyebrows. In his third phase, he is crushed by his tombstone, that is grey with silver-colored borders. It has the text saying "RIP" and the tombstone features a frown face of Goopy, still with eyebrows. The tombstone seems to have some cracks on it. Personality Goopy is incredibly narcissistic, always commenting on how handsome he is, even as a gravestone. However, he seems to hold respect for his opponents, as he makes a cap-tipping gesture to Cuphead and Mugman before the fight is started. Phase 1 "With a face like mine, is it a crime to be bouncing all the time ?" After making his cap-tipping gesture, Goopy starts the battle, only bouncing on the screen in an attempt to crush the player, this can be easily dodged by moving to a place in that Goopy isn't taking place, and later move to another one. Goopy Le Grande occasionally stops bouncing for a short pause, and will put down, and will become on a giant boxing glove fist, that can be easily dodged by standing behind Goopy or crouching up when doing this, as this attack, he will bounce continuously again. In Expert, Goopy will be bouncing faster, leaving less time to move to another place. After taking enough damage, he will stop bouncing, just to swallow a pill that causes him to grow twice larger, or possibly more. While he grows, there are some upside up, pink interrogation signs that can be parried for a short time, this is additionally crucial to getting an 'A' Rank as they are the only objects in this boss battle that can be parried, as there is not another pink things. Sometimes, Goopy will use his fist attack faster, leaving less time to crouch up and isn't really recommended stand in the area that he occupies with this attack. Phase 2 "I'm a handsome slime bringing pain -- one bounce at a time !" After swallowing a white pill, Goopy grows larger, and his previous abilities will be reused but those are more powerful and are done differently, becoming harder: * He bounces like on his previous phase, but he does it more erratically, and due to his large size, he occupies more space. * He now makes a fist using his gloves, that are now boxing gloves instead of white gloves, instead of him becoming the fist. This attack is upgraded as the fist can reach to a longer distance. However, those punches are avoidable when the player is in either the far left or far right side and there is no way to escape, its recommended being crounched up and while shooting at the same time. In Expert, Goopy will jump faster like he did on the first phase. After taking enough damage on him, he will be dazed for a while, as he stops bouncing. Goopy will then be crushed by his giant tombstone, starting the next phase, that however, isn't playable on Simple, as the battle just ends while he is dazed. Phase 3 "I'm very smashing... even in grave situations !" Althrough Goopy Le Grande was crushed by his giant tombstone, he will continue the battle. As he isn't circular now, he can't move, but can slide through the screen, and players can only damage his face and will make a slam in attempt to crush the player, which in Expert, he does this faster, leaving less time to dodge his slam attack and less time to hit his face, as he slides faster. Goopy usually goes by the players 2-3 times before going for the slam. He will also additionally sometimes in Expert be slamming after just one passage. Althrough he can crush the player like in previous phases, he can't use his fist, as his tombstone don't has hands. When defeated, his tombstone breaks in half, but not all of that, and his pupils will change to 'X' marks. Gallery File:CupheadGoopyLeGrandeIcon.png|An icon of him when you die on his first phase. File:CupheadGoopyLeGrandeIcon2.png|An icon of him when you die on his second phase. File:CupheadGoopyLeGrandeIcon3.png|An icon of him as a tombstone, when you die on his third and final phase. hello blue ball.png|Intro blue ball.png|Phase 1 sprite let's jump.png|Goopy about to jump the goopy jump.png|Goopy jumping watch out!.png|Goopy about to attack blue ball attack.png|Goopy attacking let's transform.png|Goopy about to transform question mark.png|The question mark giant ball.png|Phase 2 sprite SlimePunch.png.png|Goopy about to punch Giant Goopy.png|Giant Goopy attacking 13.gif|Goopy confused Phase 3 goopy.png|Phase 3 sprite Goopy moving.png|Goopy moving let's crush goopy.png|Goopy about to crush crushing.png|Goopy crushing knockout goopy.png|Goopy knocked out overworld sprite goopy.png|Overworld sprite Trivia * His name, Goopy Le Grande, means Goopy the Great in French, * The grammar, however, is incorrect. A correct form would be "Goopy Le Grand" or "Goopy La Grande" because of a slight mix-up in words. * His design seems to reference the Slime, a common enemy and the mascot of Dragon Quest. * The way Goopy uses himself as a boxing glove is similiar to the way from the Blob from ClayFighter. * In the trailer from 2013, there going to be two of Goopy Le Grande, but however, in the final game, the other one was deleted due to the difficulty. * In the good ending, Goopy Le Grande isn't seen with the other debtors, the first is the Root Pack, the third is Wally Warbles and the fourth is Dr. Kahl's Robot. That is implied he was really killed, the second is Wally Warbles. They are the only ones to be truly dead, Goopy being crushed by his tombstone that then breaks, and Wally Warbles might have been eaten by his paramedics. * However, in Simple, this seems different, as Wally isn't seen to be eaten by his paramedics or Goopy being crushed by his tombstone, but however, it is assumed that due to many hits of the finger bullets, Goopy died and Wally probably wasn't picked up at time by his paramedics, and may have fell and died. * Goopy Le Grande is the only boss in the game to never use any kind of projectile attack or even helpers. * In Forest Follies, the slimes have a resemblance to Goopy. * Goopy's old death phrase was: "You were slimed! I guess you should try harder." Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Males